1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a makeup case for accepting face powder and a powder puff. More particularly, it relates to a powder puff case for powder adhesion, which allows face powder to uniformly adhere to a powder puff through an adhesion net when turning upside down and shaking a powder case that holds face powder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cosmetics such as face powder serve to prevent a skin from being sticky with moisture like sweat. Women touch the face powder onto their faces by using a powder puff. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the following description will schematically relate to conventional powder cases.
FIG. 1 is an exploded, perspective view of a preferred embodiment of a conventional powder case 10 for accepting face powder. The powder case 10 includes: a main body 11 having face powder 12 therein; a plastic powder puff case 13 having a plurality of round apertures zap for powder adhesion on its bottom; a powder puff 13a that is received in the powder puff case 13; and a lid 14 that threadingly engages the main body 11. In using the powder case 10 by coupling the powder puff case 13 with the main body 11, the powder case 10 is turned upside down and shaken, the face powder 12 contained in the main body 11 proceeds onto the bottom of the powder puff case 13 by means of apertures 13a.
Accordingly, in putting on makeup, a user lifts up the lid 14 and puts his fingers in a tab 15a of powder puff 15 to get the face powder that has collected the bottom of the powder puff case 13 onto the powder puff 15.
The powder puff case 13 of FIG. 1, which is entirely made of plastic, has a construction which supplies the face powder 12 stored in the main body 11, through the apertures 13a formed on the bottom of the powder puff case 13. However the apertures 13a are stopped up quite often and can only supply a small or irregular amount of face powder. In this connection, sufficient face powder does not adhere to the powder puff 15, causing the powder case 10 to be turned upside down and shaken frequently.
A powder puff case having a structure to solve the above-mentioned problems is shown in FIG. 2, which will be schematically explained hereinafter.
FIG. 2 is an exploded, perspective view of another preferred embodiment of a conventional powder case 20, in which a polymer net 21 is mounted separate from a powder puff case 23 for face powder adhesion. The powder case 20 has the same construction as the powder case 10 shown in FIG. 1, except that apertures are not formed on bottom of the powder puff case 23, and the polymer net 21 is additionally provided. Therefore, the same reference numerals throughout FIG. 2 as ones of FIG. 1 designate the equal parts, and a detailed description of them will be omitted.
In using the powder case 20 shown in FIG. 2, a user puts face powder 12 in the powder puff case 23 by using a separate spoon blade, before placing, in order, the polymer net 21 and powder puff 15 in the powder puff case 23. Accordingly, in putting on makeup, a user lifts up the lid 14 and puts his fingers in a tab 15a of powder puff 15, and softly hits the polymer net 21. The face powder under the polymer net 21 adheres to the powder puff 15 through meshes of polymer net 21. In this way, the user can powder his face.
As described above, separate from the polymer net 21 the powder puff case 23 is provided in the typical powder case 20 of FIG. 2. When there is no face powder in the powder puff case 23, therefore the polymer net 21 must be lifted out from the powder puff case 23, which must be also detached from the main body 11, before filling the powder puff case 23 with the face powder 12 contained in the main body 11 by using the separate spoon blade.
In addition, due to intense sag (flex caused by being pressed with the powder puff 15) of the polymer net 21, in case where a large amount of face powder 12 lumps together in the powder puff case 23, the face powder does not uniformly adhere to the powder puff 15 through each mesh of polymer net 21 when pressing the polymer net 21 with the powder puff 15.
In this regard, the powder case 20 of FIG. 2 suffers a disadvantage in that face powder needs to be put in the powder puff case very often since the powder puff case 23 and the polymer net 21 are provided independently of each other.